


F.E.A.R.

by G4COD



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Aliens, Devils, F.E.A.R. - Freeform, Gen, Gods, MIB, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G4COD/pseuds/G4COD
Summary: When it comes down to it, there are almost five thousand different species of evolved mammal life. Some spread across several continents, others stay in their native habitats. All of them have their own religions and ghost stories. Tales of heros who bested gods and of things that go bump in the night. Stories of otherworldly creatures visiting them in peace or demons bringing death and destruction. Now, who're you supposed to call when the unexplainable happens? Nobody. You call no one because that's who is already there, fighting to uphold the weak and guard against the abberations that dare go against the Covenant of the gods. You'll never remember them...Unless... you have what it takes to join them.





	

F. E. A. R. is an acronym for First Encounter Assault Reconnaissance. Mammals who signed on the dotted line of a contract that was almost completely blacked out. Males and females who have seen things much worse than bullets tear through their brothers and sisters in arms. Soldiers, spies, mercenaries, assassins; the best of the best who'd survived the worst the world could throw at them.

 

And even some things other worlds would occasionally toss their way.

 

Their jurisdiction was limitless, just like their funding. Their passion was strong, just like their faith. Their religion was their job and hallelujah, praise the lord and pass the ammunition! Every day was a great day to be alive because they were good at their job and most of you would never see the things they did.

 

The monster under your kit’s bed? That's Fred, he's a swell guy, great with kits and would likely throw himself at the real monsters that come for your kit. You know, the ones that would simply barge through that particle-board box with cardboard reinforcement that you call a door, rip your wife or wives’ intestines out and make sausage with them using its meat grinder of a mouth before you even get the chance to stop screaming because _ho-oh-ly_ Hell is that thing a horrifying abomination!

 

Yeah, Nick missed Fred.

 

If that _real_ monster spent just a few more seconds sucking the marrow from the bones...

 

Then again, F. E. A. R.  would've probably deported him for being an unlicensed boogey-mammal.

 

* * *

 

** First Encounter Assault Reconnaissance **

 

**Greetings, please log in…**

**Loading user…**

**Welcome,** _**Agent Wilde**_.

 

**Searching for** _**Officer Hopps…**_

 

**Forty-seven results found. Would you like to know more?**

 

**Accessing ZPD records for Officer Hopps…**

  


**File found.**

 

**Name** **:** _**Judy L. Hopps**_

**Career : _Zootopia Police Officer_**

**Rank : _Sargent_**

**Age : _27_**

**Gender : _F_**

**Species** _**:** _ **Bunny**

**Physical Description : _2 feet tall, ears +11 ⅜ inches. Grey fur with a patch of white traveling downward from mouth to the base of tail. Black tipped ears. Purple eyes._**

__

**Initiate Silence protocol?**

**?**

**?**

_**Y** _

**Please confirm.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**Y** _


End file.
